Category talk:Robots included in the Official Robot Wars RA2 Mod
Is this necessary? Is this category really got any relevance to Robot Wars itself? We haven't got any mention of Robot Arena 2 anywhere, as it isn't a truly licensed Robot Wars game, so I'm not sure if this should fill the already cluttered categories bit under some bots. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:56, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :I see no point in this category what so ever. I wouldn't be bothered with it being deleted. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:53, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed RelicRaider (talk) 09:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Should we classify it as a candidate for deletion then? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:50, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::So, uh, did we ever come to a decision on this? Because it seems to have been a fair while since anyone commented here. For the record, I support deleting it, for the reasons Jimlaad gave. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 21:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Stop Please stop adding new robots to this category that we're trying to get rid of. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I would have thought that after nearly three months, a decision would have been made? If there is any hope of keeping this category, I did find a link from the actual Robot Wars website promoting it here. I will stop anyway. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 10:34, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, will this category be kept if the mod is mentioned on TV? SpaceManiac888 (talk) 10:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Isn't the rules of category like this either mentioned on the TV show or shown by the TV show? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :It was never mentioned, and as it is technically a fan made game, nothing official to do with Robot Wars, it isn't to be part of the wiki. Robot Arena 2 hasn't got a page, and won't. Basically this category hasn't been deleted by a mod yet. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I just hope that it is indeed mentioned in the new series of Robot Wars because I find the mod to be one of the best around. I am guessing that the link I added above isn't notable enough? In that case, I guess we should delete it, at least for now. Also, why didn't anyone add a speedy deletion template at the top of this category? Had it been there, I would not have added all these robots to this category and an admin would have deleted this category a long time ago. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 10:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::First things first, get rid of the category from each page. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:07, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::If the mod is mentioned during the competition, should we add it as trivia. Also SpaceManiac888, the reason why the mod won't be on the wiki is that their are two types of Robot Wars (live events and TV show). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 11:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If it's mentioned on the show? Probably, but that's highly unlikely in my eyes. At the moment, this is still unnecessary, and if an admin could get around to taking a look at this, that'd be real nice. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 12:05, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Ya I have been getting anoyed with Wolfslave on other wikis so I agree with this 15:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I feel like your opinions on someone else should be pretty irrelevant to decisions on a purely objective matter, frankly... Not that you can't disagree with someone, it's just best that you don't use not liking them as motivation. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 15:17, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry 19:56, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Unless any of the other admins have any objections and want to add to the discussion, I will delete this category some time tomorrow. It seems there is consensus that it is unnecessary. Christophee (talk) 12:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Finally! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I was alright with it when the live tours were the closest we had to 'official', but with TV up and running, I can see this go now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:12, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Firstly i heavily apologise for my formatting, trying to copy where possible. However your arguments are invalid. The Mod is an official release, and was endorsed by Robot Wars. It was allowed to promote on their site, along with official use of the logos. It wasnt just them taking it, they had permission. Secondly, it wasnt just a fanmade game. Actual roboteers where consulted and submitted the actual CAD designs of their robots for the game. Those who couldnt were asked for permission, and many (such as myself) were consulted on the game in order to improve the realism and to test for accuracy. You may notice actual roboteers have credits in the game making for this reason (such as myself). Its not my place to tell you what should be on the wiki or not, however the reasons you present are invalid. Garfie489 00:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :^This is why this category should stay. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't think that roboteers contributing to the game is a valid argument to have this category on a wiki specifically about Robot Wars. The mod being endorsed by Robot Wars is a much more persuasive argument. I don't know enough about it to make a decision though, so I'll postpone deleting the category for the time being to wait for further comment. Christophee (talk) 13:43, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I only mentioned the roboteers helping to build the game as one of the arguments for deletion was that its a "fan made game". I agree its not a good reason to keep it, however im just countering the misinformation presented above. The main point is it is a fully endorsed Robot Wars game, and is even included on the official site (http://robotwars.tv/ra2.php) - thus its just as deserved to be regarded as a robot wars game as any other, and all arguments presented above are invalid/erroneous Garfie489 14:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's fair enough, and thanks for contributing to the discussion. As we clearly no longer have a consensus, I'm not going to delete the category, not yet at least. Christophee (talk) 14:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :So we're keeping this despite it being even more irrelevant than the Ultimate warrior category? I don't want to sound rude or whiney but I think it's a bit hypocritical that we should allow this to stay if we don't want any merchandise categories and don't have any other categories for robots that appeared in the games. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:48, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::We're not necessarily keeping it. The discussion below this is still open. Christophee (talk) 17:47, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Let's settle this After having another look through the discussion so far, and taking a look at what is featured on the mod, I'd like to settle whether to keep this category or not. I think the main issue here is that this wiki relates to the TV series rather than the live tours, so even if the mod is officially endorsed by Robot Wars, I don't think it has a place on this wiki unless it is specifically related to the TV series. Unfortunately I don't know much about the mod having not played it myself, so I'd like to know whether it is based on the TV series, the live tours, or a combination of both before I can give a solid opinion on this. Christophee (talk) 12:08, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know much about the mod either, but I would firstly suggest that to have a category like this we need to have pages on both the original game and the mod, otherwise it's irrelevant. So, from that, is the original game directly related to Robot Wars? That's a no, so we shouldn't have an article for that, therefore we shouldn't have one for the mod, therefore we shouldn't have a category. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:21, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with Combat's viewpoint and reasons. Unless we already had pages for Robot Arena 2, this category is irrelevant to the specifics of this wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Just to answer questions, its based both on the original series and the live tours. It has the original TV arena, along with several of the original TV competitors. There also doesnt need to be an article on RA2, because the Mod is downloaded as a standalone game. If you go on the site, you can download it completely without ever realising its part of RA2 (like how sims expansion packs work, but without requiring the original game to play). Also it ties into other RW games as the japan rooftops arena is featured. Going forwards aswell, its likely that many of the live tour robots will be on the TV show - and thus in future the game will be the only one to officially feature competitors from the 2016 show. In the meantime, you can do Hypno-Disc vs Steel Avenger in the original TV studio if you want to. In short, yes the mod relates to the TV show - and even more so in the future. It however has a wider scope than that as it also includes the live tours and american robots. Regarding not having a RA2 article i agree, but if you made a page for the game it could be included as "Background" at the start. Garfie489 13:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Another point which was raised in the discussion above this one is that we don't have categories for the robots which appear in the main Robot Wars video games, or at least not ones for the main robot pages, just for the video game appearance subpages. I think I have seen enough in these discussions to delete this category, which I'll probably do tomorrow. Christophee (talk) 11:14, January 27, 2016 (UTC)